Various methods and apparatus are used to determine the water level in the ground. This is of interest in a number of applications, for example, those in which tests are run to determine the water level before foundations are drilled, dug or poured. Other uses are determining the basis for septic to verify elevations between the bottom of the septic system and the water table.
One prior art arrangement for determining the water, level is that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,613,310 to Rynberk. The object of that patent is basically to provide a structure of a tubular member which is forced into the ground. The liquid then fills up the tubular member and a dip-stick is used to measure the water level. While the device of that patent is operative, it has disadvantages in that the tubular member itself is forced into the ground making installation quite difficult. During installation, the member might become damaged or parts become clogged. Also, there is not full communication of the ground and any water therein with all parts of the tubular member making the device not totally responsive to the ground water conditions.